Be your girl
thumb Es el tema que suena durante las secuencias del ending al final de cada episodio del anime. Este sencillo de J-Pop, interpretado por Chieko Kawabe, ofrece un claro contraste con el horror y el drama predominantes en la serie, siendo considerado como un reflejo habitual de Nyu y Kota, a pesar de que el equipo de producción no se haya pronunciado al respecto. Letra Japonés = Baby, I wanna be your girl. Baby, all I need is you. Anna ni mou soba ni ite mo... Konna ni mou aisarete mo... Jikan wa mikata shite kurezu ni, Anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi. Sore demo iitte nandomo omotta Anata wo dareka to SHARE shite iru keredo. Sore ja iya datte nandomo naiteru. Uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte. KISU no masui kirete itaku naru. Anata wa mou kaetchau no? Koko de namida wa hikyou datte... ...ha wo kuishibatte gaman shite iru yo. Sore demo iitte nandomo omotta Anata wo dareka to SHARE shite iru keredo. Sore ja iya datte nandomo naiteru. Uso demo kiyasume demo ne onegai! “Atashi no naka wa anata dake” “Aishite iru no wa atashi dakette” itte! Hoshii mono wa hitotsu dake tada Anata no zenbu ga hoshii na. Kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai… Nigezu ni tsuzuki wo kono me de mite mitai. Tatoe kore ijou kizutsuku to shite mo.. (I’m gonna be your girl!) Zettai tomerarenai kono kimochi dakara ne. Sore demo iitte nandomo omotta Anata wo dareka to SHARE iru keredo. Sore ja iya datte nandomo naiteru. Uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte. Baby, baby. I wanna be your girl. Baby, I wanna be your girl. Baby, baby. Baby, all I need is you. All I need is you. |-| Español = Baby, quiero ser tu chica. Baby, todo lo que necesito eres tú. Aunque estás a mi lado... ... Aunque ahora me quieras tanto. El tiempo no está a mi favor... No puedo ser tu novia. Aunque muchas veces pensé que estaba bien... Compartirte con alguien más. Lloro una y otra vez sabiendo que no quiero eso. Aunque sea mentira, aunque sea solo para calmar mi mente, Dime que soy la única. Duele cuando la anestesia de tus besos se acaba. ¿Te vas tan pronto? He llorado aquí cobardemente... ... Aguantándome, apretando los dientes. Aunque muchas veces pensé que estaba bien... Compartirte con alguien más... Lloro una y otra vez sabiendo que no quiero eso. Aunque sea mentira, Aunque sea solo para calmar mi mente. ¡Oye, por favor! "Eres la única en la que pienso" "Eres la única a la que amo" ¡Dime! Mi único deseo es simplemente... ... Tenerte por completo. Me adelanto a mi destino, esperándote en este mundo... ... Continúo sin escapar, Anhelando verlo por mí misma. Aún si esto me lastima todavía más... ... Sin importar lo que pienses Es imposible que detengas lo que siento. Aunque muchas veces pensé que estaba bien... Compartirte con alguien más... Lloro una y otra vez sabiendo que no quiero eso. Aunque sea mentira, aunque sea solo para calmar mi mente, Dime que soy la única. Baby, baby. Quiero ser tu chica. (Baby, quiero ser tu chica) Baby, baby Baby, todo lo que necesito eres tú) Todo lo que necesito eres tú. Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Existen tres versiones Vocaloid de Lilium interpretados por varios. *Las secuencias del opening y ending de cada episodio del anime muestran a varios de los protagonistas dibujados según el estilo del pintorsimbolista austriaco Gustav Klimt, imitando sus poses, colores y diseños. Algunos ejemplos son las versiones de El beso, La satisfacción o Danae, entre otros. Elfen Lied danae por OtakuNoNika.jpg Categoría:Anime Categoría:Banda Sonora